146723-wildstar-not-for-this-average-player-page-11
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11 Content You are one of the people giving raiders a bad name. | |} ---- The reality of what? An underpopulated game? I never said this game was difficult..........the raids are no more scripted than any other MMO on the market. The full action combat is what makes it interesting. The problem lies within accessibility (and the fact that it's 2016 and nobody cares about listening to EQ neckbeard dinosaur's of yesteryear). I also find it humorous how Ufa thinks this is pro MLG material..........no Ufa your neckbeard is not going to be a youtube spotlight and you are not a snowflake. Edited December 22, 2015 by Vahlen I | |} ---- Maybe, but then he's still vastly outnumbered by people giving casuals a bad name. If those were at least honest and argued for "bads", not casuals, it would be a great advantage for the whole discussion. | |} ---- the reality that you need to invest time in getting good in this game and that success is not automatically handed to you like it is in other games, and thats why people complain its too hard, too inaccessable, too.... HARDCORE (lol). | |} ---- dont take everyone on the internet so serious... i'm a nice guy irl and i sometimes sound like a douche as well on the internet because i want to keep my sentences short (not my native language) nor want to tl dr anything. | |} ---- if a casual behaves poorly its fine dont you know, they are the bigger playerpool so he has the right to do it! | |} ---- Hitting the right button on your keyboad every few seconds is really hardcore™. | |} ---- He has my respect for not sugar coating his words but that's all I will give him, that and I understand where he's coming from. I've been on both sides of the coin and for any raider like him there's a casual/pvper to complement the same attitude. | |} ---- HA, you obviously did not play prior to f2p or even raided far if you think the raids aren't difficult. When it takes 6 months to clear a raid, that says something. Maybe it was to hard for some, and people don't like wiping 400+ times on a first boss, but honestly, that's what alot of raiders want to see. If you don't want that, than why are you raiding? That's the point all the raiders are trying to get across, but you keep bringing up LFR. 1 game does LFR with really dumbed down versions that people want out of the game. A couple other does a raid finder without dumbed down versions. Bacon hit the nail on the head and stagnation. People are lazy, and lazy people die in this game. Maybe that's why it's to hard, can't afk thru a fight. It comes down to developing new content, not creating multiple versions for people to want to raid. If that was the case, augementors would be done before going into DS, but it's not. Put a raid finder in there, sure. GA will get done, at least to ohmna, but when people see SD, and they go wtf why am I in here for 2 hours wiping, than it's 4 hours, than its a few days later and still wiping, guess what, people will cry to nerf the content. And I'll say, stfu, get better, learn to wipe, you want to be a raider, than have to take it like a man. IF giving an easier version of the bosses stops people from bitching and moaning and when they get in there, and go, that's it for raids, really? Thought they were suppose to be good. You seriously sucked all the fun out of the raiding and what a Wildstar raid is because you wanted an easier version. What, x89, only big bomb blows up platform, and you can tank him in adventure gear? OH yeah, lets put on loot too. Lets see, normal DS would drop what, iLvl 100 gear, because 90 is world bosses, so that leaves GA being obsolete. Than normal GA is iLvl 90, well, that leaves vet dungeons obsolete. Oh, lets rework the loot system again because of..........wait, F that. Your crying over not being able to experience the very end game content as a raid, you know the thing where you join up with 19 others and down bosses, because for whatever reason of I can't devote 9 hours a week to this game (really, not even if you have a guild that is ok with you showing up for 2 of the 3 raid nights), than guess what, raiding isn't for you. Do small group content. And yes, they need to add a lot more, and also a way to redo content and not grow bored of it after 3 months. But lucky for you, GA is puggable now, easily. Takes a bit of work to gear up to get there, but it's doable. And a Raid finder would help get groups, but oh, that's what interacting with people does, forgot, I have to actually talk to people in an MMO. Maybe someday, DS will be puggable, but at this time, with 0 experience in the place, and getting 19 others with 0 experience, guess what, have fun, I will bask in your tears. Instead of whining to add stuff or oh, I want a LFR because I'm antisocial and playing a single player game in an MMO, find a guild that is looking for players. Hell, my guild has a few casuals that only come on GA nights, and a few of our DS raiders run them thru it or bring their alts. There's a group of guys that only log on for that night. 3 hours of their week. There's a few guilds that do this in the game. Talk to guilds. Oh, and get better at your class. Learn rotations, learn what to rune, and what to go for gearwise. Know how many players complain about not being able to find a guide on their class? Like really? Leveling all the way up to lvl 50 didn't teach you your class at all? I've talked to players that know there class, go into vet dungeons with crap expedition gear or less, and outdps the guy in full vet dungeon gear. Edited December 22, 2015 by Orrestes | |} ---- tldr version of git gud but seriously, we need hard content that keeps us motivated. and with us i mean raiders. given that carbine needs a looooooooong time for new content they have to keep it as hard as DS40 | |} ---- ---- So raids aren't difficult, but we need to make easier raids in order to make them more accessible? I'm not following. (But of you think it's only combat that sets the raids apart, then obviously your experience with them is limited). Edited December 22, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- Thank you! This is exactly the problem plaguing this game and pretty much all MMO's nowdays. MMO's are a dying breed and it's not because there isn't a huge audience for them anymore, it's because titles keep churning out vapid garbage. The fact that over 10 million people swarmed all over each other to play WOD proves that gamers still love their MMO's. And they're hungry for a good one. Unfortunately WoW lost sight of what made it so great in the first place and the release of Garrisonville caused their sub numbers to fall so fast and so hard that they're no longer planning on releasing quarterly numbers. It's not that the raids aren't good, they are. It's that the rest of the game plays like an app. And yeah, they still have LFR and it's not saving them. WoW was so successful in part because they managed to create an entire world. It was a place that you actually felt like you were visiting - and that's exactly what an MMO should be. It's exactly what players want. There were raiders and RPers, farmers and gold makers, duelers, PvPers, crafters, altoholics, dungeon crawlers, and everything in between. There was always something to do in that game. Always. Because of the way the world and factions were initially set up, there was a ton of world PvP. I was on a PvE server and still every little joint was jumping. All through Wrath Southshore and Tarren Mill was still a thing. Crossroads was still a right of passage for alliance. When you came in out of the world to someplace like Ironforge you felt like an adventurer shaking the snow off their boots and entering a warm, bustling city. People were running around taking care of business, chatting, hawking their wares on the IF bridge and interacting. You made friends, some of them lifelong, by leveling, joining and making groups, world pvping, raiding and being generous and fair in your profession. Sometimes it was the little things that gave that game soul. Like sitting on the roof of the blacksmith in Goldshire after a grueling night of raiding, enjoying the night sky and talking quietly with your friends. Destroying the world, emptying the cities, fake CRZ bullshit, destroying the community, lobby ques, destroying professions, and yes, LFR have ruined what was once a great game. WoW took that slow road to destruction by losing sight of what MMO players want and other games have followed. | |} ---- ---- ---- I mean, it's my opinion "gold" dungeons are sufficiently more difficult than just a bronze, hence really upping the replayibility of dungeons. That's why if they are going to add scaling, the other content should have the effort first. I don't think "bronze" is that hard. Sure your first time seeing it, you're going to struggle but that is expected with all content. If you can do it great the first time, why bother? | |} ---- The "bug" on limbo now (things falling through the floor) is far less obnoxious than the previous "bug" on limbo (everyone loses 80% of their frames for no apparent reason). | |} ---- I would say, our experince when we started datascape was similar. We had a lot of people who had never killed daemons, and picked up a few who had but were in bad situations with their guilds, plus some pugs and friends. Six raid days later SD was dead. After F2P lots of players quit - either quit game, moved guilds, or quit raiding with us (as a second guild) and I was out of the country for a few weeks. We came back and reorgonized. We got 8/9 about a month ago. Sure, some of the harder pairs are still hard, but if people manage to focus on what they are doing, the rest of datascape really isn't that difficult. Just stay out of red and int things. Not that hard anymore. I never thought of us as super-hardcore. I was in a hardcore guild before, and ultimately, the atmosphere is very, very different here. Yes, we raid datascape four days a week (which in the scope of this thread is beyond hardcore), but considering i don't spend 50% of my time yelling obscenities at my raiders for performing 5% worse than they could, we aren't hardcore at all IMO. | |} ---- The rage needs to stop Vahlen. Datascape is the end end game content. It was never meant for "casuals." Many of the fights require a level of percision and coordination that isn't really possible unless you invest several hours on one fight with a consistent group. It's not reasonable for most gamers to make that kind of comittment and that's ok! For me, Datascape is the only truly fun content in this game BECAUSE IT IS HARD. Fun is something I have to fight, bleed, crawl, and beg for. Even fights in DS that used to be hard (gloomclaw) become instantly unfun when you can down them in 2-3 attemtps. I guess, once you have done something it's only fun if it goes well. Why make a new raid? there are what, 1000 players, worldwide, with datadrifters? There's lots of people who have a lot of work to do in datascape still. A post-datascape raid would be played by a very small minority of players and hence would be a lot of resources put in for a very small return. Honestly, making casual content and frickin snowglobes for people to ride around in is a better ROI for Carbine, and I don't blame them for doing it. | |} ---- Oh yes. We tried limbo for a week or so with that bug, and everyone was ready to toss their computers out the window. I'll take this version without complaint. Just not going to brag about it :p | |} ---- Ufa is a Ufa of Ufa. He is a very unfiltered Ufa. Sometimes he's hillarious, sometimes he's a jackass, but he is speaking his mind. What he's saying is the new content should be casual, and i actually do agree. | |} ---- I mean, yes, i would agree. But assuming you haven't cleared datascape a few times, isnt' that the next step? | |} ---- I mean, i do really have some agreement here. I have thought about a second title during downtime or what to do if wildsdtar closes or if I burn out. I can't think of any game i'd want to play. Why? it's not that i don't enjoy MMOs, its that, from what i heard, the raids in other games are much "Easier" than wildstar raids. That's a huge turn off. If a game's skill cap is around GA - there is no interest for me. I will play it two months and get bored. Why is this though? It's because the business model is that casuals make money. Elder game content was never intended for the masses, and I bet all the developers know this too. So many other games make a ton of casual friendly content - but oops, guess what? You can do everything in a month or two and there is nothing left. I don't know, i'm the kind of person who feel no enjoyment unless i sweat for it. I think there is a hunger for a difficult, quality title out there. Personally, I think wildstar got a lot of it right, but i think they failed terribly in terms of QC at release (too many bugs) and marketing. Social Media and word of mouth don't work as well as marketers think, it's just the trendy buzzwords people with C averages and communications degrees throw around so they feel smart. | |} ---- You're 2/9, jeff. It's an easy 2/9, but still 2/9, so grats! | |} ---- For the life of me, learn how to multi-quote Chem :P . Such "casual" posting for this "hardcore" thread.......that gave me a chuckle. | |} ---- This is the problem entirely, they shot themselves in the foot from the start. There should've been a whole new series of dungeons at 50 which were harder just by their nature of existing. You'd have your Vet versions of the others to bring them up to the level of the other 6 at that point. Then you'd have 12 hard dungeons at that point and a lot more variation of things going on in tandem with the Vet versions of Adventures. Remember at Launch we didn't have Vet Shiphands, they came almost year later as well (Drop 4). So at launch we had 12, if you count Adventures, and only 6 if you don't. What likely ideally should've happened at launch is this: Leveling - 6 Dungeons (unskippable) 6 Adventures (a couple unskippable) 6 Shiphands (a couple unskippable) "End Game" - 6 Vet Dungeons (a couple needed to unlock Advanced) 6 Vet Adventures Daily Zone 4-6 Advanced Dungeons (new mechanics, bosses, story, part of attunement, could end up being close to 5 main raid content almost, etc) 2 Raids With this set you have more to bulid off of and various things going on. At that point, they could tune the Advanced later and add them to the Vet roster after a certain number had cleared them, while adding new ones, which would give even more to do across many levels of difficulty and challenge. Consider that they've given us Vet Protogames since launch in the Dungeon Department, and 6 Vet Shiphands/Expeditions, other daily zones, etc. So that would up the end game total to a lot more than we have now. Especially when you factor in the World Boss changes and other things that came into play recently. All together, a hefty amount to do at level cap and gives more direction to expand in. Maybe you have to do a couple Vet versions of things at first to unlock the Advanced. They could add in Advanced Shiphands as well there too over time, if they were totally new it would up the challenge for those that don't raid for whatever reason. Everyone ends up pretty content there as many paths of progression/grinding are possible for various levels and play styles. There's a lot that could've been done, that just wasn't. Sure, it's hindsight now, which makes it easier to discuss but also harder to implement as well since they're pigeonholed somewhat. Also, randomly thinking, why don't they have timers for big Warplot PvP events for people to do for shinies? It seems like a logical thing to do at this point. People seem to enjoy PvP during the Prestige weekends. Maybe there should be something where Warplots get to shine a bit. Lots of lore reasons for matches to happen (Protostar Tournament, etc)...could be interesting to breathe some life in there now that I think about it more. Edited December 22, 2015 by Kitsune Hazard | |} ---- ---- Lol TOO MUCH WORK :( | |} ---- actually, i agree competently. I would have designed a game that way, but carbine didn't. If they did, i bet we would have a bunch of people whining and complaing that they have to do dungeons when they really just wanted to run to 50. You honestly can't win :( | |} ---- ---- I don't fit into any of these 4 sub groups, guess you are still off the mark with your generalization. Would be nice if you stop putting labels on people. Edited December 23, 2015 by Reconditioned | |} ---- Ya, you're right.................That's why this game is such a success. Your pathetic ad hominem attacks are old. Personally, I'd be embarrassed to feel so threatened by the idea of casual content in a game struggling this badly. You and Ufa kind of remind me of the Ringer........wannabe standouts in a small crowd of relative skill. I'll keep going back to my point that nobody streams this game, nobody watches this game, and nobody even makes (popular) videos of this game. There's not a whole that makes this special aside from it's combat and relative arbitrary end-game difficulty...........but keep thinking you're that special snowflake. I'll be chuckling in the corner when you melt kiddo. | |} ---- I mean, i just hear the salt coming out. My guess is you aren't good and don't want to be good and are salty about it. As for the point, I think we all know WS needs more people to be profitable, more casual content would be a great place to start - so i agree with you on that. It's this anger and resentment towards other players that bothers me - please stop that nonsense. If wildstar doesn't give you want you want, there are many, many other MMOs filled with some fulffy casual stuff. Personally, i'm here because of the high skill cap - a lot of us are. I want to play well and i like the game that punishes me when i don't. As for the way you talk down to raiders, you obviously haven't cleared datascape, so stop plz. | |} ---- ---- ---- Filthy Casuals :O! EVERYONE GET AWAY I"M A DEVIL NOW MWAHAHAHA! | |} ---- ----